


The end or the beginning?

by plazorr



Series: Casual shipping [4]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plazorr/pseuds/plazorr
Summary: Mari and Kanan got  caught in a car accident. However, they aren't in Heaven or Hell. They are somewhere else, together but unaware of what will happen next.
Relationships: Matsuura Kanan/Ohara Mari
Series: Casual shipping [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662025
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	The end or the beginning?

It was hard to call the place Mari and Kanan were in a room. It was some sort of bright platform, around 25m², with white walls. The walls didn’t really look natural however, as if they were part liquid and part solid. There were two chairs near the middle. They looked very simple; the kind of furniture that could be found on a café terrace. The chairs were turned to both face the same wall, the one that showed an image: the last thing they remembered before arriving in that room.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Oh, come on, Kanan, please come with me at that exposition. I’m sure it’ll be fun.” Mari said with an excited voice.

“I don’t doubt it would be. I’m just saying it looks very expensive.” Kanan answered.

The two girls were walking in the streets of Milan with their bags from the grocery store. They were still on their graduation trip and Dia had stayed at the house they rented, in the middle of a phone call with Ruby. As a consequence, it was up to Kanan and Mari to go out to buy some food for the evening.

“I can pay for you, it’s not a problem for me, darling.” Mari said with a smug face.

“I don’t want to depend on you for everything, Mari. It was already very generous from you to pay for the house alone. It makes me feel very uncomfortable to rely on you so much for things like that.”

“Really? What’s the point of having money if I can’t use it to spoil the ones I love?”

“Urgh, you are hopeless…”

On those words, she sped up a little, just to mark that this conversation was over. Mari, however, didn’t want to end the talk so abruptly and ran to her, grabbing her hand and her attention. They stayed with their gazes locked for two seconds.

What followed was very confused, just a bunch of images bursting through their minds. Mari’s jaw suddenly dropping as she screamed something. Kanan’s face freezing for a second. The red Ferrari leaving the road and crashing into them. The sound of bones breaking and their bodies flying. And the blood flooding the road…

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The image on the wall was showing Mari and Kanan’s bodies lying on the road. The driver wasn’t wearing her security belt and had flown through the windshield, dying instantly: there wasn’t anything that could have been done to save her. It was very confusing to look at themselves from an outside perspective. Kanan was shaking while Mari was silent. None of them could look away from the weird screen for what seemed an eternity. In the end, Kanan was the one breaking the silence with a weak voice.

“A- Are we- … Are we dead?”

“It seems like it at least.” Mari said, her voice calm and neutral.

“I can’t believe it… I’m too young to die like that!”

Her despair got replaced by a blind rage. She stood up, grabbed the chair she was sitting on and threw it at the image. It traversed it without doing any damage to the wall. When she looked back at where the chair was, it was there again.

“This can’t be real… This is a nightmare…” Kanan said as she sat on the floor, bringing her knees to her face. “I’ll wake up and this’ll only be a bad dream, a weird memory and we’ll laugh about it as we take our breakfast. You will make a stupid joke about how suspicious it was that you were the only one in my dream and Dia will say something about how dreams are just things our minds make up for whatever reason, I don’t care. Right, Mari?”

“I don’t know what to say. I’m sorry Kanan, but this seems to be real.”

Mari stood from her own chair and sat on the ground too, next to Kanan. She wanted to grab her hand to comfort her, but she refrained from doing it in the end.

“At least we’re together.”

“Really? We died, Dia will be stuck in a foreign country with the lifeless bodies of her two best friends and our parents will need to have our corpses travel from Italy to Japan and all you can think of is ‘At least we’re together’? What’s wrong with you? How can you even stay so calm?” Kanan said angrily.

“I feel like I should be panicking too, but seeing you like that… I don’t feel capable of losing it.” Mari said without losing the neutrality in her voice. “Almost as if I was here with you only to protect you, I don’t know…”

“Pfft”

They stayed silent again, looking at the image on the wall. The atmosphere in the room was now electric, as Kanan’s anger seemed to be filling the air. Mari was staying still, almost as if her soul had left her body. She wanted to do something to make Kanan feel better, but didn’t know how to act in such a situation, she had no idea that this was a situation that could even happen. As time passed, the tension diminished and Kanan broke the silence again.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have been so harsh on you. It’s not your fault we’re here after all.”

“I’m not so sure about that last part. I’m the one who brought us three in Italy. If I didn’t take us there, you would still be alive. I’m sorry. I killed you, Kanan…”

As she let those words out, Mari’s eyes became teary for the first time since they woke up in that room. The façade she had put was beginning to crack. Ironically, this made Kanan feel calmer. She moved closer to her friend, putting her arm around her neck and pulling her in for a hug.

“This is not your fault, Mari. This could have happened anywhere. It’s not like you hired this asshole to drive over us. You come up with crazy plans all the time, but that’s too much for you I guess.” Kanan said, faintly smiling for the first time since they arrived.

“I can’t help but feel like I’m at least partly responsible of what happened…” Mari said, unable to repress a small smile on her own face.

“If you go that way, I’m responsible too. If I hadn’t sped up to avoid the conversation we had, the car wouldn’t have hit us. What happened happened because of multiple reasons and not just a single person’s actions.”

Mari pulled away from Kanan’s embrace a bit to look her in the eyes. She could see the sincerity in her gaze, but it didn’t really make her feel better. She couldn’t chase away the guilt she felt about their situation. She was responsible of her own death and Kanan’s death. She had killed her best friend, her loved one…

For almost a year now, she had been secretly in love with Kanan. Mari was the type of person who always looked at ease with matters of love, playing around, being a bit touchy and joking all the time. However, this attitude was only one of her masks. Her carefree behavior was her way to hide her nervousness. She desperately loved Kanan, to the point it would almost hurt when she thought about her, but never found the courage to seriously talk about it. She was afraid of being rejected. No matter how much Mari tried, she could never get a grasp about Kanan’s sexuality. She never asked directly if she was interested in girls: she didn’t dare to ask it directly to be exact, she was too afraid of the answer. Deep inside, she knew that wanting to be sure about that was only an excuse and that she should tell her about her true feelings. She simply couldn’t and needed that excuse.

And now, here they were. Just the two of them, together for eternity it seemed. It was a bit weird for Mari that she got what she wanted the most, but the worst possible way. The purple in Kanan’s eyes was usually calming for her despite how her internal conflict would storm when thinking about her. At that moment, her eyes were still a bit red from crying before. Mari felt the urge to kiss her but, again, her courage faltered. Even at that moment, even there, she wasn’t brave enough.

“I don’t even remember why we were arguing together this time…” Mari said finally, looking away, lying again since she perfectly remembered the subject.

“I remember it was about money again.”

“Probably… We always argue over that subject it seems. I was never allowed to spoil you.”

“Because I didn’t want you to spoil me. Mari, I always felt guilty when you wanted to buy all these things for me or bring me to a big event I couldn’t have attended without you.”

“But it made me so happy to do that with you. It’s unfair that you weren’t allowed to have things you wanted, be it objects or attending events you’d love, simply because you were born in a poorer family.”

Mari immediately regretted her last words, knowing that her family and their financial situation was a sensitive subject for her. She was about to apologize, but Kanan didn’t let her the time to do it.

“I know you meant no harm, but I am not at ease at all with money. Not because it’s something we don’t have, but because it’s something we don’t want.”

“What? But… I don’t get it?”

“The truth is that I was always afraid that you could think I wanted to stay with you because your family is rich. I never cared about your money and I would have been at your side even if you had nothing: I want you to know that. I love you for yourself, Mari.”

Kanan grabbed Mari’s hand and her heart stopped for a second, until she completed her sentence.

“You are my best friend, no matter what happens.”

She hugged her again and they both started to cry. Kanan was crying because she was relieved to have let her feelings out. Mari was crying because her own feelings were still inside her and she realized that they would never be able to come out. Kanan saw her as a friend and nothing more. How foolish she was to have believed that something more could have happened. As she was sobbing, she realized something.

“Kanan?”

Kanan moved away, with a sincere smile on her face.

“What is it?”

“Why is your hand glowing?”

At first, she didn’t understand what Mari was saying. However, a simple look at her hands confused her. Her left hand was glowing with a bright yellow light. They both stood mesmerized by it until the glowing began to spread to her arm. Kanan gasped in surprise when she noticed that her fingers were starting to disappear.

“W- What is this?” Mari said as she started to panic.

“I don’t know, I’m scared. Mari, what should I do?”

Mari didn’t know what to do. She stuttered during a few seconds, enough time for the glowing to reach Kanan’s bust and for another glowing point to appear on her left leg. Her arm was already no more than sparkles slowly vanishing into the air of the room. Her legs followed suit. She was scared, she didn’t know what to do, none of them knew. The words that started to escape Kanan’s mouth were the last things she wanted to tell her friend.

“I’m sorry, I don’t think we’ll be allowed to stay together Mari. Thank you for the time we spent together. Thank you for being the best friend I could dream of. Thank you for everything…”

As she said those last words, Kanan was no more than a glowing torso and a floating head smiling and crying in front of Mari. The imminence of their separation was the boost Mari needed. She started to speak as fast as possible to tell her as many things as she could while she was still present.

“I should be the one saying ‘Thank you’. My life without you was meaningless. You were my light, my horizon. I always got us caught in stuff you wouldn’t have done alone, I kept getting you in trouble and you still decided to stay with me. There’s no way I’d be Mari if it wasn’t for my Kanan. I could tell you that you meant the world to me, but that would still be an understatement. No galaxy is big enough to represent my love for you. I’m selfish, so please forgive me for what I must do at least once before losing you forever.”

The despair in her voice was tangible as she put her hand on Kanan’s cheek, which was beginning to disappear. She closed her eyes as she leant in with her mouth slightly open. She couldn’t see the expression on Kanan’s face as she ceased to be. Their lips touched for an instant, but not long enough for Mari to actually kiss her. She could taste the air coming out of her for an instant, but nothing more. The momentum made her fall flat on the ground as yellow sparkles were flying around her, slowly falling and surrounding her.

Kanan wasn’t there anymore.

Mari was alone, crying all of her tears, drenching the ground under her. She stayed like that for minutes, hours, days, she couldn’t tell. Her perception of time was completely ruined in this place. She couldn’t tell how long the moments she spent with Kanan there lasted. If someone were to ask her how long it was, her answer would be ‘Not enough’ of course. She could have stayed crying on the ground for a much longer time, but a voice interrupted her.

“So, this is how you plan on spending your eternity? Crying too much will taint your beauty, my love.”

Mari looked up in the direction of the voice. The room had changed. It was now a long corridor, like someone had put two other rooms like the first next to it and had crushed the wall behind her. The remaining walls were now grey, except the furthest one, which was still white and shining. The chairs were gone, except for one, which was near the newcomer in the room. However, talking about a newcomer wouldn’t be accurate. The voice came from Kanan, who had reappeared.

She was sitting on the chair, far away from Mari. Up until that moment, they had both been wearing the city clothes they had when the car ran over them. Now, Kanan was wearing a see-through night gown. Nothing inappropriate was explicitly visible, but what was under the clothes could easily be guessed. Her pose on the chair was a seductress one, aware of her charms and how to use them. Behind her, the wall was moving, almost as if it was liquid. Mari began to stand up, still shaking. She couldn’t believe Kanan was back. She took a step in her direction and noticed her own clothes had changed too. She was now wearing one of the soirée dresses she would wear at receptions her parents would organize, the purple one with a naked back. She also had her favorite high heels and could taste that her red strawberry lipstick was on her lips. 

“So, what is you plan from here on, Mari Ohara?” Kanan asked with a sassy look as she was playing with her hair. “Will you kiss me like you promised me or will you stay on the ground, crying and ruining your gorgeous make-up?”

She was halfway to her when Mari slowed down. She could tell from the start that something was off with Kanan, but she didn’t care. Her loved one was inviting her for what she wanted to do while looking even more sexy than usual. This was prefect, this was her dream come true.

This is in fact what made her stop. This was too perfect. Kanan wouldn’t act like that. Kanan was a calm and collected girl. She would sometimes go all in and not stop if she believed in what she was doing, but not like that. She was the most casual person she ever met, one that would even let her sleep with her during their Aqours camps without thinking of the implications it had for Mari. She would never invite her for a kiss, or even more from the look on her face. And now that she was closer, another detail caught her attention. Kanan’s eyes were yellow.

“You are not my Kanan.”

“That’s right. Your Kanan is behind you.”

Instinctively, Mari looked behind her. Obviously, there was no-one. However, the image on the wall, which hadn’t moved when the room transformed, was showing something new. Even though Mari and Kanan were still a bloody mess on the road, Kanan had started to move. She was trembling, she couldn’t stand up, but she lived. Mari couldn’t believe her eyes. She stayed looking at it for a few seconds until a realization hit her.

“If she disappeared because she is alive, and I’m still here, does that mean that I …” Mari said without looking away from the image.

“That’s up to you. Do you really want to live?”

“What is that for a question? Of course, I do! I want to go back to her. I need her.”

“Do you really need her? Deep down, you know she will never love you back. There is an alternative Mari. You can decide to walk back to the world you came from. If you do, you’ll forget all that happened here, and you’ll wake up with your broken bones on that road. But you can do something else, Mari. You can stay here, with me.”

Mari hadn’t realized until those last words that the voice was getting closer. As she looked in her direction, the fake Kanan was less than ten centimeters away from her, her gaze still defiant and her smile still beguiling. Her tongue was playfully moistening her own lips as she slowly moved even closer.

“I may not be her but, unlike her, I love you the way you want. I can fulfill all of your desires, even the ones you don’t dare to acknowledge.” She continued as she reached Mari and let her finger dance between her neck and her shoulder. “You don’t have to say anything: just enjoy the moment, mi amore.”

As she pronounced those last words, before Mari could react, she had grabbed her neck and pulled her in as their lips united. This Kanan definitely knew what she was doing. Her tongue seemed to already know how to please every fiber of Mari’s being as it swirled inside her mouth. Since Kanan had her eyes closed, Mari couldn’t tell any difference with the real Kanan. She could simply enjoy the moment, as she was told to do. She put her own hand on Kanan’s back, pressing her body against hers, and kissed her back, letting her own tongue go wild inside her mouth.

Mari closed her eyes to savor the feelings flooding through her. She was finally kissing Kanan. Kanan Matsuura loved her, Mari Ohara. Her eyes filled with tears again, but this time those were happiness tears. Something inside her was telling her that it was all a lie, that it wasn’t the real Kanan, but she didn’t want to listen to that voice: she wanted to keep the dream alive for a little longer. In fact, she could simply accept her fate and decide to live with this Kanan, the one that loves her.

She came out of her dreaming as Kanan began to bite her shoulder, which made Mari moan a little.

“Do you like that?” Kanan asked as she pinched Mari’s dress’ straps, slowly undressing her.

“I love everything you do to me, baby” She answered, overjoyed.

After Mari said those words, Kanan kissed her one last time before pushing her away. She didn’t fall on the ground because a bed had appeared behind her. She was laying on it, her dress half removed, waiting for Kanan to jump on her. Kanan began to move towards the bed as she began to remove her own clothes.

“…a…”

Despite being so focused on her new girlfriend preparing to make love with her, Mari noticed the sound.

“…a...i…s…”

No, it wasn’t really a simple sound. It was something more. A voice?

“…ar…p..s…ake…p”

It sounded familiar too, but something was keeping her from completely getting it.

“Mar…ease…ake u…eed…ou”

Mari turned to face the voice. It was coming from the image that had taunted her before. A trail of blood had appeared as Kanan had crawled to Mari’s body. Mari could tell how much she was hurting from the accident. However, she knew Kanan better. She could see that she was even more hurting from her friend’s state. Kanan had always been more concerned by others than by herself. This is also one of the things that made her such an incredible human being in Mari’s eyes. She was holding her corpse’s hand, shaking as she cried on her, begging her to come back.

“Mari, you can’t leave me! I need you… You’re my best friend, I can’t continue without you at my side. Please, wherever you are, listen to me…”

Mari felt a hand on her back, moving to her bust. The fake Kanan was embracing her from behind, kissing her neck and groping her. Even though Mari felt a great excitement from the expert hands on her chest, she couldn’t forget the cries for help from the real Kanan. The dream was over for her. Kanan’s hands, who were done with her upper parts, started to move below, but Mari grabbed the hands before they reached further than her belly.

“Oh? Are you afraid? Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle for your first time.”

“There will be no first time with you. We are done, faker.”

On those words, Mari pushed her away, put her dress back on her and stood up. If Kanan’s eyes were guns, Mari would be even more dead from the look she gave her.

“So, you decide to reject me? You prefer to live, expecting her to accept a love she doesn’t feel rather than being happy forever with me?” Kanan said with anger filling her yellow eyes. “There will be no happy ending for you two, never!” She screamed.

“I know.” Mari said with a calm voice.

As she turned her back to Kanan, the room transformed back into its initial stage: a square with 4 walls, one of which was showing the real Kanan desperately hanging to Mari’s real body. The fake Kanan was sitting on a chair close to the opposite wall.

“She may never love me like I love her, but she is the one I love. And even though she doesn’t love me like that, I’m still precious to her. I will not abandon her.”

“You are ready to abandon your happiness to please her? Don’t you think that she would want you to follow your heart and think about yourself first? Is it really love if all you do is sacrifice yourself?”

“I am not sacrificing myself because you wouldn’t have made me happy, faker. I love Kanan for more than her body. Kanan is a person, with different facets: some I like and some I don’t. But no matter what happens, no matter what she thinks of me, it doesn’t change anything for me. I love her as a whole. Besides, time spent with her will never make me unhappy.”

Mari faced Kanan after saying those last words. She didn’t look at her body anymore. She was entirely focused on her yellow eyes.

“And despite how you look like her, you are not her. I think that you are me in fact.”

“I am not all of you. I am your Desire.” Kanan said. “I only did with you what you wanted Kanan to do to you.”

“And I’m grateful for what you did. I’ve never done this kind of stuff and you’re so good at it. What’s your secret if you are a part of me? I don’t remember training in those things.”

“I saw all those videos you watched when you were alone at night. I know my theory.”

With a faint smile, Desire stood up. Mari smiled back to her. Desire moved to her and stopped when less than one meter was separating them. They were looking into each other’s eyes with intensity.

“You have not chosen the easy way Mari. I’m sure you’ll regret leaving me behind.”

“I’m not leaving you behind, silly. You’re coming with me: you are a part of me.”

As she pronounced those words, Mari gently caressed Desire’s cheek and slowly kissed her on the lips. This time, their tongues stood inside their respective mouths.

“This doesn’t change anything, idiot…” Desire said, slightly blushing, after they moved away from each other a bit.

“I told you my love for Kanan is more than just wanting her body pressed on mine. I never said I didn’t want it at all.” Mari said with a wink.

“Pfft”

A moment passed as they kept looking into each other’s yellow eyes. In the end, Desire pointed at the wall with the image of the real world.

“All you have to do is walk through it and you’ll be back with her. You’ll never remember what happened here, just like her. Just, please, try not to jump in front of a car again. Directly talking with you is very enervating, I don’t understand how the real Kanan can do it every day.”

“What did you say?”

“You didn’t remember that part about the accident? The car wasn’t going to hit you. It would have only hit Kanan. However, your stupid brain decided that if there’s enough for one, there’s enough for two and you jumped in front of her. That’s why she woke up so early. I don’t know if you saved her life, I’m not a doctor, but her chances of survival would have been way lower without you. Of course, you’re very lucky to have the possibility to live yourself. Someone up there must really like you to give you a second chance. Don’t waste it please.”

“Desire… There is a name for girls like you: tsunderes.” Mari said with a laugh. “Thank you for telling me about what I did. I really appreciate it.”

“Mari, unlike you, I want the best for you. I want you to be happy. Besides, since you’ll forget it anyway once you go through the image, I don’t take any risk by telling you about it. And don’t call me a tsundere by the way.” Desire said with a very tsundere expression.

During that instant, Mari felt more complete, more confident in herself than ever. Desire may say that she would forget everything, deep down she knew that something would change inside her when she’d wake up. Her newfound strength would perdure. Her love for Kanan was anchored even more firmly inside her and the courage to get her to call Mari her girlfriend was renewed too. She fully realized it wouldn’t be that easy, but she didn’t care. She was Mari Ohara, and nothing was impossible to her now. She had survived her own death: if it couldn’t stop her, what could?

“Shall we go now?” Desire asked, standing next to Mari.

“Yes, it is time.”

Desire grabbed Mari’s left hand. At the same time, she felt a pressure on her other hand. She looked to her right side and saw a girl wearing a wedding dress. The dress was perfectly highlighting her beauty and the veil in front of her face couldn’t hide her radiant smile. Mari was also feeling the diamond on her ring tickle her own hand. She used her free hand to remove the veil, showing her magnificent blue hair, further magnified by the accessories adorning them. As she opened her yellow eyes, Mari could see they only contained joy and gentleness.

“Thank you for choosing me.” The bride said. “Mari, even though I am not your Kanan either, I want you to know that you can make it happen, that I believe in you two. Fight for your love when you wake up. I’m sure she’ll love you back, it will be alright.”

“Thank you Kanan, I … I want to do it.”

“Don’t call me Kanan. Call me what I am. Call me Hope.”

“Ok, Hope.”

Mari looked at the two girls holding her hands: one sexy girl in a night gown and one splendid girl in a wedding dress. She took a deep breath, smiled and started to move towards the image of her body on the road, surrounded by Desire and Hope. As they all traversed the image, Mari blacked out, with echoes wishing her good luck in her mind. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mari began to regain conscience and was immediately hit by the pain of her broken ribs. She wished she could have slept just a bit more, maybe dreaming about Kanan, the girl she secretly loved. She coughed and spit out some more blood. Her clothes were definitely ruined. She felt a pressure on her two hands and slowly opened her eyes.

“Mari! Thank God! I was so worried for you! I thought I’d never hear you speak to me again!”

Kanan was there, resting her head on Mari’s shoulder. In any other situation, Mari would have been a bit turned on by her proximity, but the blood she had lost and the pain from her bones were a stronger restriction than social norms for her.

“Did you really think you could get rid of me so easily?” Mari said, trying to laugh, but failing miserably as she spat some more blood. “I’m a tougher cookie than I look like.”

“How can you say such things? I would die if I were to lose you!”

“I… I’m sorry… We’re both fine, that’s the most important.”

“Hehe.” Kanan’s laugh attempt was as pathetic as the one from Mari. She wasn’t spitting blood, but the pain she felt turned her smile into a grimace “I wouldn’t call our state fine.”

They were painfully breathing and Mari couldn’t even move by herself. They stayed on the ground, Mari getting her nose filled by the odor of Kanan’s hair. Even after such an accident, even in a foreign country, her hair still smelled like the sea. She thought her situation could have been worse after all.

“Mari, did you jump in front of me?”

“I… I don’t remember… Maybe?”

“Thank you, but don’t do that again, please. There’s no way I could die in peace if I knew you died as well because of me.”

“You are an idiot, Kanan.” Mari said as she simply smiled. “Do you really think I could continue to live without you too?”

They didn’t speak more after that, but Kanan grasped Mari’s hand with a bit more conviction. It was hurting her a bit, but Mari didn’t say anything and enjoyed the contact with her. They didn’t need to wait for a long time before they started to hear the sirens from the ambulances coming to them. The doctors and medics put them on two stretchers but put them in the same ambulance. The two girls held onto each other’s hands and the medics didn’t think it was necessary to separate them for now. As the ambulance started to ride to the nearest hospital, they both fainted without losing their smiles, letting the doctors take care of them.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The room was a five meters by five square. The walls were white, except for one. That wall was showing Mari and Kanan being put in the ambulance together. There were two chairs in the center of the room, next to each other, facing that image. Two girls were sitting on those chairs. One was wearing a see-through night gown and the other was wearing a wedding dress.

“Do you really think she’ll succeed, Desire?”

“Hope, you’re the one supposed to believe in that.”

Desire put her hands behind her neck, scratching her blonde hair, but leaving her hair loop untouched. Hope was piercing her with her purple eyes.

“All we could do was bring her to us and help her realize what she felt for Mari, so she’d go back to life faster. She may have forgotten she met us, but that realization will stick with her.”

“Mari was a huge help, though. I didn’t expect her to try to actually kiss Kanan when we summoned her here.”

“Yeah, she was surprised at first, but not getting to actually taste the kiss is probably what got her to go back to the real Mari I think.”

“I just want a happy ending for them…” Hope said with a slightly sad smile.

“Hope, we can’t write their ending in their place, no-one can except these two. It’s up to them to decide how their story will end. We’ll just have to wait and see how they deal with their feelings.”


End file.
